We Decided For You
by PurpleColoredRoses
Summary: What if Kikyo came back to life again after Naraku was defeated and InuYasha was forced to choose between Kikyo and Kagome again? What if they decided for him? Smut lemon! Kag/Inu/Kik fic. R&R.


**Author's Note: I was looking for a few Kik/Inu/Kag lemons and couldn't find many. So since I was bored, I decided to write one. It's pretty much pure smut. I hope you all enjoy. No flames please.**

*****Warning: this fic contains sexual content. If you aren't into that kind of thing or aren't 18+ years old, I suggest you do not read this story.*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters.**

**Title: We Decided For You**

InuYasha sighed. His back leaning on a tree as he thought about the one problem he had to face. And no, it wasn't Naraku. That evil half demon was defeated a few weeks ago. He had a completely different problem he had to deal with and it had nothing to do with an enemy. What was that problem, you ask? The very same problem he was able to put off because of Naraku, until now. He had to choose between Kagome and Kikyo.

Kikyo somehow came back to life. Nobody knew how. Not even she did. And what confused the half demon even more was when he smelled her scent. She didn't smell of bones and graveyard soil. She had her own original scent.

Maybe it had to do with the Shikon jewel being destroyed that had brought the priestess back to life. Who knows? Honestly InuYasha didn't care how she was brought back to life, he was just happy she was alive again.

Kagome, of course, had a different opinion. She wasn't at all thrilled to see the priestess alive again. Not that she hated her, because she didn't. She just didn't want to compete for InuYasha's affections anymore and demanded it was time for the half demon to make his choice. Kikyo had agreed with this also.

So here he was, somewhere in a forest, thinking hard about a decision that could change his whole life. How could he possibly choose? He loved both Kagome and Kikyo equally.

_'I wish I could have both...' _He thought sadly. His dog ears fell at the thought of giving up one for the other. _'I don't want to hurt anyone.'_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud moan coming from the direction of the hot springs not to far from where he was.. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened upon realization. Both Kikyo and Kagome were at the hot springs and that moan didn't sound like one of pain.

Wasting no time, the half demon decided to head in that direction to investigate.

_'I wonder what's going on.' _He thought with a combination of confusion, curiosity, and... excitement?

* * *

Kagome had decided to go to the hot springs in an attempt to relax. Her nerves were getting the best of her and it was starting to stress her out. She knew by the end of today, InuYasha would tell them of his decision. She was worried she wouldn't like his answer.

_'What if he chooses Kikyo over me? What will I do? The well closed and I can't go back home.' _She thought a bit worried, as she started undressing. Her shoes and socks were the first to go, then her school uniform shirt. She pulled it off over her head and let it fall to the floor. Not really caring to fold it.

She sighed, taking off her uniform skirt next. "I just know he's going to pick Kikyo."

"Is that so?"

Kagome turned around to face her love rival. The one woman standing in her way of her having InuYasha. "Kikyo."

"Hello Kagome." The Priestess greeted.

Kagome glared at her and asked, "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

The half naked priestess raised an eyebrow. "What kind of proposition?"

Kikyo undid her hair from it's ponytail and let it fall down her back as she walked towards her reincarnation. "Hear me out Kagome. We share three things, do we not? Our soul, our love for InuYasha, and InuYasha's love for us. I know you can see that he loves us both equally and cannot possibly choose. I came to this realization last night."

"Your point is?"

"Why not share one more thing? The one person we desire the most, InuYasha himself."

Kagome had to take a minute to think about it. Was she really willing to share InuYasha? The more she thought about it, the more she was starting to think this idea wasn't so bad. InuYasha couldn't choose between the two of them, and if he ever did, she feared he would choose Kikyo. So why live lonely when she could still have InuYasha? But still, she wasn't so sure...

"I don't know..." Kagome replied with uncertainty.

"Well..." Kikyo came closer to Kagome and started placing gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder. Getting behind her, she started massaging Kagome's plump breasts through her bra. She smirked when she heard her reincarnation gasped in surprise from her actions. "...haven't you always longed for InuYasha to touch you like this?"

"Ye-yes... but..." She couldn't hold back a small moan when she felt Kikyo's tongue on her shoulder and neck. Kikyo sucked on her skin as she undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the floor. The other priestess's actions were starting to arouse her. The evidence was in the dampness of her panties.

Kikyo continued to massage Kagome's breasts as she sucked on her skin, gently pinching and rubbing her pink nipples to make them harder. "Don't you want pleasure like this all the time from InuYasha? You said so yourself, you are sure that he will decide on me. So why chance it when I am giving you an opportunity to be with the man you desire as much as I?" Kikyo reasoned, hearing soft moans coming from her reincarnation.

"Ma-maybe you're r-right." Kagome groaned, starting to agree with the other priestess. She felt Kikyo's right hand travel further down her body, while her other hand continued fondling one of her breasts. Her hand was rubbing her flat stomach until it wandered further down to the waistband of her panties.

"Ahh.. Kikyo.." Kagome moaned when she felt Kikyo slide a hand down her panties, rubbing the Sensitive bundle of nerves, and at the same time licking her neck. The pleasure sensation was driving her insane.

Pumping one finger inside her while her thumb continued to massage the bundle of nerves, Kikyo whispered in Kagome's ear, "The perks of sharing also means that I could pleasure you along with InuYasha. We could both be yours. So do you agree?" She placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's neck again and added one more finger as she fondled the girl.

Almost not being able to speak, because of the pleasure she was receiving, Kagome was able to moan out a 'ahh fuck yes.' That's all Kikyo needed to hear. Continuing to pump two fingers into her opening at a somewhat fast pace, Kikyo got in front of Kagome and pulled her into a heated kiss. She licked her bottom lip asking for enterance, which Kagome eagerly opened her mouth to gave to her. They both moaned in the kiss as they're tougues massaged each other.

Kagome could feel hear release coming soon and so could Kikyo. Her inner walls were clinching the other priestess's fingers. Kikyo taking notice to this, began pumping faster, not breaking the kiss just yet. Kagome had to lean on Kikyo for support, because it was getting harder for her to stand. The pleasure was getting to be too much for her.

Kikyo finally broke the kiss. She nibbled on Kagome's earlobe before whispering, "Cum for me Kagome. Cum for InuYasha, I'm sure he'll smell our scents and come over here. He'll smell how aroused we are and make love to both of us." Then she started licking Kagome's neck again as her fingers continued to pump her from inside her panties. The once damp panties are now soaked, along with Kikyo's fingers.

Hearing Kikyo's words sent Kagome over the edge. She moaned loudly as her release came. Her body shook as her orgasm hit her hard. Kikyo had to embraced Kagome to support her from weakened legs.

Pulling her hand out of Kagomes panties, she looked in Kagome's eyes as she licked and sucked her cum off her fingers. Grabbing Kagome's cheek, she pressed her lips to her's again, resulting in another heated kiss. Kagome was able to taste herself on Kikyo's lips.

When Kikyo broke the kiss again, she began to undress. It didn't take long before she was as naked as her reincarnation. Kagome took her hand and brought her to the hot spring. She gave Kikyo a lustful smile. "It's my turn to give you pleasure now."

* * *

InuYasha was sitting in a nearby tree watching the erotic scene before him in disbelief. His jaw dropped in shock as he watched both of the women he loved, doing things he had only dreamed of them doing. They were naked, wet, and touching each other sexually while in a heated kiss. He could feel his member getting hard from watching the scene.

Weren't these the same women that told him he had to choose between them? After watching this, he could never choose! Hell no. He wanted both of them now.

_'What the hell is stopping me from going down there? Nothing, that's what.' _InuYasha thought to himself before jumping out of the tree and heading to both women that he claimed were his.

When he got there, his member hardened even more at what he saw. Kikyo had her eyes closed as she was sitting on a rock with her legs spread out widely, fondling her large breasts, with Kagome's head buried between her legs. Kagome was rubbing her tougue on Kikyo's bundle of nerves while pumping two fingers into her. Moans could be heard clearly from both priestesses.

InuYasha was mesmerized by the scene before him. He couldn't move closer until he dealt with the bulge in his pants some. It was bothering him too much. Wasting no time, he stuck a hand down in his pants and started stroking his member a bit, before fully pulling his pants down and off. Soon after, he discarded his fire-rat robe top and white undershirt.

Deciding to not waste anymore time, he joined his women in the hot spring. Neither of them realized he was there until he started sucking on one of Kikyo's breasts. Moving her hand out the way, he replaced it with his own hand and began fondling her. She moaned louder with the combination of pleasure she was getting from both InuYasha and Kagome. She could feel her release was coming soon.

As InuYasha sucked on Kikyo's breasts and flicked his tougue over her nipples, she began to massage his dog ears, which drove him crazy. He lifted his mouth off her chest to kiss her passionately. She moaned into the kiss, feeling she was really close to her climax. Kagome felt her folds gripping her fingers while she pumped them quickly in and out of the older priestess. Her tongue continued to move skillfully over her sensitive area.

"Oh fuck! Ahh Kagome, InuYasha!" Kikyo screamed/moaned when she felt herself climax extremely hard. Her body was shaking from the intense pleasure she was receiving.

Kagome moved from her position between Kikyo's legs and wasn't surprised to see InuYasha was here. She took the time to admire his perfectly shaped body, from his chiseled abs to his large member. She could feel her arousal growing, the more she looked at him. He didn't say a word to her, just grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He could taste Kikyo on Kagome's lips and moaned into the kiss. Lifting Kagome, he set her down on the rock Kikyo was on a few seconds ago.

He was glad that his girls took care of the foreplay, because he was just ready to enter them. He looked in Kagome's eyes with a combination of love and lust. Silently asking her if she was ready for this. To answer his question, she grinded her hips onto his member. He knew at that moment she was past the point of no return and he didn't have to be told twice.

InuYasha groaned as he stuck his large member into Kagome's tight entrance and wasn't surprised to find no barrier there. With all the traveling and climbing they did, it must of broke on it's own. He was grateful for that. Now all he had to do was wait until she got used to his size. When he felt her buck her hips towards him, he took that hint to start moving.

"Faster... InuYasha! Ahh.." Kagome demanded/moaned. InuYasha eagerly obeyed; pumping his member into her at a speed only someone with demon blood could achieve. He loved the feeling of being inside of her. She was so wet, tight, and warm. It was giving him intense pleasure. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest. Each thrust would make them bounce and he loved the sight.

Kikyo watched the scene with lust in her eyes. InuYasha was gorgeous and so was her reincarnation. Watching those two together this intimately was a beautiful sight to see. Even more so when you could hear the slapping of skin, heavy breathing and moans coming from them. She decided to go down to where InuYasha's member was being plunged into Kagome's opening and lick the place they met. She sucked and licked his balls as they slapped Kagome's skin. Continuing to move her tongue on their joined privates, she pumped two fingers into her own opening.

"Fuck... Kikyo! Ugh.." InuYasha groaned when he felt her skillfully move her tongue on him. He literally felt like he was in heaven right now. He had two women he loved, giving him pleasure. What the hell could possibly be better than that?

"Ah.. Kikyo, come here." Kagome called out. Kikyo wasted no time in going to her reincarnation.

InuYasha watched the two women kiss passionately for the second time today. He groaned loudly and pumped his member into Kagome more quickly without realizing it. That had to have been his biggest turn-on. Kagome moaned into the kiss even more so when she felt InuYasha pick up speed in his thrusts. Sticking two fingers into Kikyo, Kagome pumped into her until both of them came hard. InuYasha still had yet to cum once...

He pulled out of Kagome and made Kikyo bend over. He stroke his member as he waited for her to get into position. Unlike Kagome, Kikyo already wasn't a virgin. They had had sex several times in the past.

When Kikyo was where InuYasha wanted her to be, he stuck his member into her entrance from behind. Kagome was still on the rock, spreading her legs to allow Kikyo to eat her out while InuYasha pounded into Kikyo with impossible speed.

Kagome rubbed her bundle of nerves, while Kikyo moved her tongue inside her reincarnation's entrance. All three of them moaned in pleasure as each touch, lick, and thrust was bringing them closer to a climax.

InuYasha was one happy half demon. He swear he could die right now and be satisfied with his life. To him, this was already heaven and nothing could be better than this. He positioned Kikyo in a way where all three of them could share a kiss. All three tongues rubbed against each other in their heated kiss. When they pulled away, InuYasha began pumping into Kikyo again at a quicker speed. He was close to his release and so was Kikyo, he could feel it. Kagome watched InuYasha pound into Kikyo and moaned as she played with herself, also bringing herself closer to a release.

Then after a few more thrusts and rubs, InuYasha, Kikyo, & Kagome loudly moaned simultaneously as the all came at the same time. InuYasha spilled his seed into Kikyo, causing some of it to run down her legs. He pulled out of her and decided relaxed in the hot spring. Kagome and Kikyo joined him in the warm water. He put his arms arms around his two girls and asked the one question that's been on his mind since this whole situation started. "What *pant* just happened?"

Kagome and Kikyo both laughed. "You know what happened, silly." Responded Kagome.

"Well duh, I know what happened, but how did it happen? I distinctly remember you two telling me I had to choose between two of you."

"Well, change of plans. " Kikyo said.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, then to Kikyo and smiled.

"We decided for you."

**The End.**

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of this smut fic. Hope you enjoyed. :) Don't forget to review.**


End file.
